The present invention relates to a golf game and, in particular, a golf game which involves a high level of skill and strategy in the choice of shot to be played.
In known golf games, the shot to be played is determined by die which are thrown by the player. The player throwing the highest scores would ultimately win the game. Thus, previously known golf games have generally involved a low level of skill and a high element of chance and have been most suitable for children. During a real golf game, the player has to decide between a choice of shots and choose his appropriate club, iron or putter before playing the desired shot. None of the previous golf games incorporate this skilful element of the real game of golf.